


The Mad Hat

by InsaneWhovian17



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneWhovian17/pseuds/InsaneWhovian17
Summary: I started this story recently and thought I might put what I have up on here to see what people thought.





	

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"I don't know. Why  _is_ a raven like a writing desk?"

"Because it can produce a few notes, tho they are very flat; and it is never put with the wrote end in front!"

 

My life began when a bored hat-maker who dabbled in the Dark Arts got a funny little idea to summon a demon to breathe life into a hat. The demon warned the man that there would be terrible consequences, but the man either didn't care or believed the price was worth the gain. The hat became sentient, but it was also cursed. When the man donned the hat, his hair slowly turned from cedar brown to a frightful ginger. You may be thinking "Ginger hair? That's not so bad of a curse." Well, that wasn't all that happened. The demon's work, in reality, was designed to drive the man into madness. Indeed, he did not go crazy from mercury poisoning, like you might think. It was me. I am the Mad Hat. And this is my story.


End file.
